Wild Boy
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Christo and Pic are sent to collect the Wild Boy - who is insanely good at deduction - from an unfair Frea Show and take him back to Cirque Du Freak. They say he's a vicious and wild as they come, but could that be a lie? Pic thinks he's rather attractive for a boy completely covered in hair and we find out some VERY interesting things. Also, how many Bitch Faces DOES Christo pull?


A girl with hair that was not ginger, not strawberry blond and not flaming red, but a perfect, beautiful blend of them all that was in a beautiful braid hung over her shoulder and amber eyes sat on one of the seats provided seats for the so called 'Circus and Freak Show'. She was sat beside her partner in crime who had shoulder length baby blue hair with midnight blue tips that stuck out slightly in strange angles and her eyes were completely black. There was no definition in her eyes at all: just pure black. Currently, she was wearing brown contacts so nobody would know both of them were Freaks. "So, my partner in crime: who are we here for exactly?" The red head whispered into the bluette's ear and said girl leaned over.

"We are here for the 'Wild Boy'. On Dad's orders... And weren't you already briefed about this before we left Christo?" She asked the red head beside her - named Christo, as I'm sure you've guessed - who pursed her small lips in Bitch Face #45 meaning 'Excuse you!'

"No. If you remember correctly you DRAGGED me along." A look of thought passed over her face. "Pic, how will we know which one's him?"

"Oh, we'll know. It's like an instinct! Plus all the acts/Freaks get introduced separately anyway."

"Ah."

The Freak Show man-guy-thingy that neither of them cared to look at appeared from behind the curtain and both girls saw a pair of emerald green eyes from behind the curtains: darting back and forth along the crowd and landing on the priest behind them with wide yet calculating eyes. Pic turned her head toward the priest and swiftly figured out the problem with said man: no one who was a priest came to places like this - especially not in their Church attire - unless it was to try and cleans the Freaks of their so-called "sins" and for them to repent toward God and away from the Dark Lord Satan who they had clearly come from. It was then she saw the priest swiftly take a purse out of the pocket of the woman sitting next to him and Pic pulled Christo's Bitch Face #12 meaning 'Oh no you didn't just do that!'

Leaning toward Christo, Pic whispered into her ear. "There's a pick pocket behind us. Watch him and leave when he does, then take him the fuck down."

"'Kay, you got it boss." Christo gave a two fingered salute with Bitch Face #3 meaning 'I got this but you OWE me, muddatrucker!'

"Yeah, whatever."

"Ladies and Gentleman!" The Show Man began and caught Pic's attention; Christo's eyes trained on the pick pocket behind them, hand ready on the hidden blade through the thin skirts of her white dress. "The story I am about to tell is that of amazement!"

"Oh. Really?" They both spoke at the same time; their tones heavily sarcastic and Pic saw the Show Man send them a glare. Pic stuck out her tongue like the mature teenager she was and flipped him off quickly, no one else seeing the gesture that she threw; also giving him Christo's Bitch Face #4 meaning 'Bitch, what'cha gonna do about it?'

He began to weave a tale of the Wild Boy: the one of which they found in the forest. Who had been raised by Wolves in the wilderness and was a pure savage. Rolling her eyes, Pic smiled slightly at the obviously fake tale and the fact that this was the one they had been sent to collect.

To take back with them to Cirque Du Freak...

* * *

><p>When Wild Boy had finished, both girls left the show and began to figure out how to get in and convince him to get out of this bloody awful place. Pic and Christo sighed as they weaved silently through the caravans in the shadows and into the Freak Side: spotting Wild Boy lying on top of a run down caravan, the most run down they'd seen yet. Shaking their heads to control their temper, the both silently climbed up to the roof of the caravan. "Hi." They both said and successfully made him jump; bolting himself up to look at them.<p>

"Who're you?" Cockney accent. They looked at each other briefly with a smile that said 'lush'. Pic turned and smiled sweetly at him.

"We're here to help you."

* * *

><p>"Hang on just a bloody minute!" Wild Boy raised his hands in a 'stop' motion and Christo pulled Bitch Face #56 meaning 'What the hell is wrong with you? What are you not understanding about this situation?' He sighed and stared at the with green eyes who had seen far too much pain. "You've been sent here to take me away from here and place me in a circus where it's solely Freaks?"<p>

"Exactly." Pic nodded. "You won't be treated like an outsider. You'll get proper food, lodgings, clothing and friends." She smiled at him. "No one's better than anyone else at Cirque Du Freak. We are all equals."

"Precisely." Christo agreed. "We travel all around the World and the people who come to watch us are to marvel at us and enjoy our talents. Not to have something to laugh at because we're different."

"But, you's look normal. You ain't freaks." Wild Boy spoke slowly; now seriously considering the option of going with them. "If I don't like it there... Can I come back here?"

"Of course you can, but I can guarantee you won't ever want to come back." They spoke in union and he shivered slightly.

"Alright, I'll come with ya."

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Christo cried and ran off into one of the tents whilst Pic just smiled after her.<p>

After a short car journey, they had all arrived at Cirque Du Freak and Pic walked Wild Boy to the largest tent. "Why's we here?"

"Because that's were the boss is. He's the man behind the operation to get you here." She grinned at him. "You and your amazing gift of sight and deduction." He froze at her sentence and said nothing as she gently pulled him in.

He gasped in his mind as an extremely tall, thin man with dark eyes immediately stared at them both. The man smiled down at Pic and she waved, "Hello dear, I was worried you wouldn't be able to persuade him to come..."

"Wasn't hard at all." She frowned in disgust. "You should've seen the Hell Hole he was 'working' at. Emphasis on the quotation marks around 'working', thanks very much."

"Oh sweetheart..." He muttered, brushing her blue hair with long, spindled fingers. "Go and help Tabitha with Wolf Man, would you? Christo's already there with her but I have a feeling more hands on deck are needed today." His eyes darted quickly. "He's a bit temperamental today."

"Got'cha."

Pic began walking out, reaching the door before the Man called for her to stop. "Take out your contacts, Pirica, you don't need them now."

"Yes Dad."

* * *

><p>Christo and Pic had everything prepared and were now waiting on their elder friend to come and join them in order to take care of the Wolf Man. "Hullo!" They heard her voice and turned to see a white and black striped cat girl in the tree, staring down at them with green eyes. She jumped down and landed on her feet and the palms of her hands; smiling up at them with a toothy grin. "How are you doing?" She stood up and bounced slightly, grabbing some of the meat to feed the Wolf Man; smiling and showing her feline fangs.<p>

"Right..." Pic started, raising a brow whilst Christo pulled Bitch Face #6 meaning 'You dare ask me how I am when you know damn well you kept me waiting?' and Tabitha pouted.

"Oh come one Crissy!"

"What did you just call me?"

**Author Trivia: HOW MANY BITCH FACES HAS CHRISTO PULLED?**

* * *

><p><strong>There's probably going to only be another chapter or two of this... LOVE YOU!<strong>

Waddup ma Unicornzzzz!

Hope you enjoyed!

Remember (me'z hopez) to Review and tell me what you think and whether or not I should turn it into an actual story instead of a few chapters...

Have a FABULOUS day dahhlliinnggss!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:)


End file.
